Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for communicating in a white space. For example, certain aspects herein may relate to communication in a television (TV) white space (TVWS).
Background
The popularity of high-rate wireless data services is increasing the demand for access to available frequency spectrum by both organized and ad hoc wireless networks. Ability to satisfy the demand is often limited by a lack of available frequency spectrum that may be used for reliable communications within a geographic area. Given the limitations of the natural frequency spectrum and models of licensing spectrum adopted in many countries, it is challenging to accommodate the increasing demand for spectrum access.
In many countries, the available frequency spectrum has been divided into a number of licensed and unlicensed frequency bands. Wireless cellular networks and some television channel transmissions typically operate in a licensed frequency band. For example, a network operator may be a licensee of a particular licensed band. As a licensee, the network operator may be allowed to exclude other potential users, for example so that non-authorized sources of interference are reduced.
A drawback of such licensed spectrum model is that it can lead to under-utilization of certain frequency bands. For example, there may be fewer licensees in certain areas than there are available licenses. Frequencies that are subject to license or otherwise allocated for use, but are unlicensed or unused in a certain area, may be referred to as a white space.
Communicating over one or more channels in the white space may increase the utilization of a frequency band, and/or may increase the efficiency of wireless communications. For example, one or more frequencies in the white space may be chosen for communication in order to take advantage of beneficial properties of the frequencies, and/or to alleviate congestion on other frequencies. Thus, improved systems, methods, and devices for communicating in a white space are desired.